


I Guess We're Roommates?

by BiAcedPerson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange, F/M, i don't know how to write lauriver, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAcedPerson/pseuds/BiAcedPerson
Summary: Oliver knew he was late to his new apartment. After all he shouldn’t have been up drinking right before he had to start his second year of Stanford. More importantly, why is there a hot girl waiting outside of it?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	1. First Meeting

“Shit!”

That was the word that the famous Oliver Queen screamed at 11 in the morning. He was officially late to see his new apartment. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be there early. He just was at a party last night and one thing led to another… and he woke up with a hangover.

“Oliver! You’re late!”

Oliver winced. His landlord was a wealthy man with the last name Smythe. And Smythe tended to always be loud. Add that to Oliver’s hangover, and you get a dying Oliver.

“Anyways, here are the keys to your new apartment. Your roommate should be waiting outside it.” Smythe’s voice was booming even louder. Oliver just wanted it to stop.

With a grimace, Oliver took the keys and ran to his apartment. With his luck, he should expect that his stuff was there already. What he didn’t expect was to see a beautiful girl waiting outside his apartment, on her phone while sitting on top of his stop.

“Are you Oliver?” The girl’s unimpressed voice rang out, loud and clear.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, only for her to cut him off.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get here for 2 hours!” She berated him. Was it bad that he kinda thought that was hot?

“Are you even listening to me?!?” Shit. He might be in deep shit.

“I’m sorry. I was blinded by your dazzling perfection.” Did he seriously just say that?

To Oliver’s surprise, his horrible excuse of a pickup line managed to get the beautiful girl to look flustered.

“That was smooth, I guess. We should get inside anyways.” She said as she collected herself.

“Can I get the name of the beautiful lady I’ll be living with?” Oliver asked as they entered their new apartment.

“Laurel. Laurel Lance.” Laurel responded, a light blush on her face.

This was definitely not what Oliver thought would happen when he got himself a roommate, but he wasn’t complaining.


	2. Accidental Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel wakes up to some accidental commitment

“Ugh.”

This was the single word that Laurel Lance said when she woke up. Her head was splitting from a hangover.

“What happened last night?” Laurel asked groggily.

The memories flashed into place. Oliver’s friend, Tommy Merlyn, came over and started a party the night before.

_I must have drank too much._

Much to her surprise, she heard a groan next to her. _Who did I sleep with?_

“Laurel?” a familiar voice asked groggily, clearly suffering from another hangover.

“Oliver?” Laurel turned over, to see Oliver, his chiseled form clear on display.

Laurel turned away, her face covered with a light blush. _Why does he have to look so hot?_

Laurel ended up grabbing all of the bed sheets. She just didn’t want to be in front of Oliver naked.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah I’m fine.” _I just wish I had done this when I was sober._

Oliver looked puzzled at Laurel’s response. He reached out, and Laurel instinctively leaned away from him.

_Why am I like this around him? I love him but I don’t know how to tell him._

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward between us.”

Laurel looked over at Oliver. His eyes were apologetic and he was so damn kissable.

“I just wish I made a move without the alcohol.”

_Shit. Did I seriously just say that?_

“So you wanted to do that as much as I did?”

_Wait he wanted me?_

“We could try to do this from the start.”

“So do you want to get coffee with me?”

Laurel let out a small smile at this.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't what people wanted. I really don't know how to write good lauriver and i gave it a try.


End file.
